


illusions crumble at my feet

by lightningrani



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Episode: s03e22 De-Void, Fix-It, Gen, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 08:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1298590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightningrani/pseuds/lightningrani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was Winter Formal, but everything was wrong. Or: HOW THE WINTER FORMAL SCENE SHOULD HAVE GONE WITHOUT FREAKIN' PETER BREAKING THE SPELL BECAUSE PETER IS HORRIBLE UGH.</p><p>Spoilers for De-Void.</p>
            </blockquote>





	illusions crumble at my feet

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry guys, but I hate Peter. Especially his relationship with Lydia, which is so icky on so many levels. 
> 
> (And yes, I bet the nogitsune trapped her in a multi-layered spell to keep her confuzzled because it she knew was a threat and didn't do that to Scott because he underestimates him, but IT STILL BOTHERS ME)
> 
> (Written quickly, so apologies for rushed nature of the story)

She was looking for Jackson, but he was nowhere to be found. 

Frankly, she was happy to be out of the dance. There was only so much pretending a girl could do until it got boring enough that she was reciting the Fibonacci numbers in her head to waste time.

Strange... she swore Jackson went through this door, but he was nowhere to be found. 

"Jackson? Jackson, where are you?" she projected into the hallway, carefully making her way through the balloons.

Balloons which covered the ground of the hallway? How..?

Lydia thought she saw something out of the corner of her eye and turned in that direction. Nothing again.

Why did Jackson have to be such a jerk, though? He dumped her ~~(and left for London)~~  and yet here she was, still trying to pick up the pieces that remained.

She almost stepped on a balloon ~~(more than the school could afford)~~ again and fell over.  While there was some benefit to wearing high heels, walking in tough situations like this ~~(and running for her life)~~ was not one of them.

Now, she looked around the hallway, once again. Lydia had no idea what she was looking for, but all the lockers looked alright to here.

Why did it feel like she had been here before?

Why did it feel so... familiar?

"Jackson?"

It almost felt like... she was stuck on repeat, doing the same actions over and over again for the pleasure of people around her, but that made no sense. It was her first Winter Formal without Jackson... right?

Another balloon rolled too close to her foot for her pleasure, and she sighed. Carefully, she bent down and picked it up.

And frowned. The floors were too clean; she knew that the school tried their best to be ready for Winter Formal, but nothing could remove all the grime that accumulated during a normal school year. She even did a project about it, in her spare time. Not that she had time for projects now...

Wait, what? She was a secret genius sailing through high school and studying on her own free time. When did she not have time for projects?

Lydia needed to clear her head. Turning around carefully to avoid the balloons, she started towards the entrance of the building.

That was when the noise began. That horrible, scratching noise, of nails running over metal, and she couldn't ignore it, but when she turned around...

There was a monster. That made no sense.  

No... she was just lying to herself.

She had tried to forget, but she couldn't now.

Monsters were real. And she, little Lydia, in a cute little dress and tiny heels, could do nothing about it.

She ran away, screaming her head off, waiting for someone, anyone, to come to her aid and help.

And it was weird... there was no one, but it was Winter Formal, there had to be someone here,  Jackson had just left a few minutes ago, Stiles should still be in the ballroom, and there were so many balloons...

None of it made sense.

And the weirdest thing of all was this nagging feeling in her head, that she could do something for it to all stop, that if she just let herself be free and...

screamed?

How could sound waves stop a monster from killing her? 

But no, there was a time... she slowed down, her fingers tracing patterns that she could vaguely remember, the bruise marks formed when someone tried to take her voice away, but she fought back, and her screams saved her from the monsters that roamed in the night.

(But she was never strangled before.)

But SHE WAS.

And that was the floodgate which broke the spell, reminded her that Winter Formal was long gone and that she was living in a world that her former self would look at in confusion and fear.

When the monster--the nogitsune, for who else was trying to stop her now?-- came charging her way, she smiled at it once. Noticed her clothes weren't formal wear anymore.

And let her scream break the illusion once and for all.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, yes I ignored Word of God about what Lydia's screams are; I like thinking that her screams are powerful.


End file.
